legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Part 43
(Over with Smokescreen and Ultra Magnus' group they arrive at the location over the energy signatures) Smokescreen: All right. Now let's find where these signatures came from and get back to base. Sailor Venus: What are we looking for? Ultra Magnus: I don't know what they are, but my best guess would be they are Cybertronian. Liz: So we're looking for two more giant transforming robots. Shouldn't be too hard. Death the Kid: We best be ready to fight. They could be Decepticons. Black Star: I hope they are! I could use a chance to smash some of those guys! Sailor Jupiter: I wonder what they would be doing here anyway? Sailor Mercury: We'll find out once we find them. (The group begins to move. After a few minutes of searching they are close the energy signatures) Ultra Magnus: Over there. Approach with caution. (The move near some big alley and there in the shadows they can see two Cybertronians digging around for stuff. They look their shoulders at the group) Ultra Magnus: My name is Ultra Magnus. Are you Autobot or Decepticon? ???: (Evil laugh) (They get up and start walking to them) ???: Neither. (The two suddenly transform into giant beast like forms) Sailor Moon: Oh no! Sailor Uranus: It can't be! Crona: What are those!? Ultra Magnus: Predacons! (The group gets ready to fight. And the two Predacons charge at them) (Everyone moves out the way as the Predacons attack Ultra Magnus and Smokescreen) Tusbaki: They need our help! Sailor Neptune: Be careful! Predacons are lot stronger then most Autobots or Decepticons! Black Star: Ha! I can take both those things by myself! (Suddenly bullets fly past them) Sailor Pluto: What the!? (The group sees Nod Soldiers moving in) Patty: Hey check it out! Its those Nod guys we saw on TV! Sailor Mars: They're trying to help the Predacons! Death the Kid: Let the Autobots fight the Predacons! We need to stop Nod! Nod Miliant: FOR KANE!! (Black Star charges at Nod troops wielding Tsubaki in her weapon form and starts cutting them up. Death the Kid using Liz and Patty starts shooting at them. Crona uses Ragnarok in his sword form to fight) Sailor Moon: MOON TIARA MAGIC! (Sailor Moon throws her magic tiara at a group of Nod Troops) Sailor Mercury: MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY! (Sailor Mercury using a magic harp summons a wave o water and washes over Nod Troops) Sailor Mars: MARS FLAME SNIPER! (Sailor Mars uses an arrow of fire on Nod Troops) Sailor Jupiter: JUPITER SUPREME THUNDER! (Sailor Jupiter unleashes a powerful wave of lighting) Sailor Venus: VENUS CRESCENT BEAM! (Sailor Venus fires an energy beam at Nod) (Over with Ultra Magnus and Smokescreen they continue to fight off The Predacons) (Ultra Magnus grabs hold of one of them and just keeps on shooting him. The Predacon uses his tail to knock away. Ultra Magnus gets back up and charges at him shooting. The Predacon tries to take flight but Ultra Magnus grabs his tail and goes with him. The Predacon tries shooting fire to get Ultra Magnus off him and Ultra Magnus was able to get close enough to the Predacon's face so he can punch. The punch caused the Predacon to lose control and crash into a building) (Smokescreen tries shooting The Predacon he's fighting but it runs and grabs him with his mouth and throws him into a building. Debris comes crashing down on him. The Predacon runs up to Smokescreen and attack him with his fire breath) (Ultra Magnus sees Smokescreen in trouble and goes to try and shoot the Predacon but the one he's fighting grabs him and slams him on the ground) (The Predacon Smokescreen's fighting stop breathing fire thinking he did the job. But he notices there's no trace of Smokescreen's body. Suddenly Smokescreen appears of the building walking though its wall) Smokescreen: Phase beats flames every time! (Ultra Magnus is chuck by a Predacon. It starts flying over to him) Smokescreen: Scrap! (The Predacon Smokescreen's fighting starts going toward him but Smokescreen goes back in the building using his phase shifter. And Smokescreen then appears again in vehicle mode driving toward Ultra Magnus with the Predacon chasing him. When he got close enough he turned back to robot mode lunges at Ultra Magnus grabs hold of him and thanks to the phase shifting both of them are protecting from the Predacon attacks and the Predacons knock each other down) (Meanwhile with the others they are still fighting Nod troops. Crona looks to see how Smokescreen and Ultra Magnus are doing) Crona: Guys! The giant robots are in trouble! Sailor Mini Moon: We need to help them! Death the Kid: I'll give them a hand! Liz! Patty! Liz: Ready Kid! Patty: Yeah let's do it! Death the Kid Liz and Patty: LET'S GO! SOUL RESONANCE! (The 3 souls resonance in perfect harmony. Suddenly the twin pistols become cannons) Death the Kid: Let's end this. Liz: Ready... Patty: Aim.... Death the Kid Liz and Patty: FIRE!! (They fire powerful shots knocking the Predacons away. Then join Smokescreen and Ultra Magnus) Smokescreen: Ratchet! We need a bridge outta here stat! (The Predacons get back up and prepare to attack when suddenly everyone hears the sounds of a car engine) Sailor Moon: Is that a car? (Everyone then sees a red vehicle driving toward them. It suddenly transforms into a giant robot and it charges at the Predacons) Crona: Another giant robot!? I don't know how to deal with all these robots! Smokescreen: Where did this guy come from? (Suddenly the bridge opens up) ???: Go! I'll be right behind you! (The group runs into the bridge. The red Cybertronian pulls out a rife fires shots at the Predacons and then runs into the bridge. The Predacons go after them but the bridge closes. The Predacons roar at the fact they escaped) To be continued... Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Transcripts Category:What If Adventures